The Sphinx' Eye
by DarkStar616
Summary: Hey guys this is the official remake of my original story titled "The Sphinx Eye"! Cammie Morgan is an average slave in the day of ancient times. Zach is a Prince of Egypt and future ruler of his Mother's dynasty. What happens when the Pharaoh is looking for a new slave? Will the slave become more than just that in his eyes? I suck at summaries.


_**A/N: Well Everyone, I am super excited to start this fanfiction again today. I spoke to many of you and I loved hearing about what your concerns and questions were about. Feel free to contact me about absolutely anything, even if you just want to talk about anything. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. If I owned Gallagher Girl, I'd hire a great director and make a super awesome Gallagher Girl movie.**_

**Cammie POV:**

They say that the desert is not a force to be reckoned with and anyone who has traveled amongst the sand dunes would know about how the desert hides both sins and graces. This is a fact that I never had the honor of proving true before this spiteful week.

I come from a small village far from the grand Nile River and the kingdom of Kings that rises to touch the sky, shining in what one could only describe as a God's favor. Across the vast rivers and deserts was my village. A small humble village made of only ten families, each baring their herds and amongst the many children of these families lays a single field of poorly tended crop and a quickly drying well. One could sympathize with this village but no Egyptian from the land of Kings could care for the crippled village or the children brazen by scars of harsh manual labour. So, one night there was a meeting amongst the leaders' of this tarnished village.

I stood in the shadows with a few of the older kids as we watched and listened to the meeting that converged in the largest house of the village. Though the largest, this house had only had two rooms and one window that peered from the second room, away from the gaping doorway. The walls were cracking under the sun and the roof had holes an patches were the straw had fallen to the clay ground.

"We must do something to feed the children. The supplies are almost as empty as the well and this harvest is poor as it is. The sky tells no signs of rain fall and the closest river is miles from here, a track too great for the majority of us." _Alma_, the eldest women of the village said, her gray hair tied back in a bun, with strands falling from the clasp holding them up. Her wrinkled face held worry instead of the smiles that used to be glued to her face.

"The nearest city is a day's travel from here, but I've heard they are fighting famine from a fire, so they will not take pity on our condition." _Dundare_, a father of seven said as he whipped the sweat from his brow and grimaced as the salt rubbed into the scrap above his temple.

"What do you suggest we do? The options are closing in on us."

"We should give the food to the mothers and children, the men and elders can wait out this famine."

"This is just the beginning! Famine will kill the men and elders, as next year the mothers and children will fall to poor nutrient!"

"Then we only have one option. We must find a way to get money and fast."

"Egypt." _Nafeeti_, a mother of eight muttered.

"The closest Egyptian city is three days walk from here." Dundare argued.

"There are always traders traveling through here. We can send a message by wing and they will send someone who is close to buy from us."

"And what, do you suggest we sell to the Kings who have everything?" My mother barked stepping from the small crowd to intervene the debate between Alma, Nafeeti, and Dundare. "We have nothing. The livestock would never make it that distance, the only camel we have is lame, and the food we have would make a rat turn his nose from."

"Don't make me say it."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes."

Turning to the other kids around the window, I glared and ordered them to leave, being the eldest of the children, they listened and left grumbling about how I was being unfair.

"_Chione_ is the eldest and the strongest. She also has no father."

"My daughter is one of us. How can one be so quick to sell a child when there has to be other opinions?"

"And what opinions are there?!"

"I-I do—"

"Mother! Stop. If I can ensure the lives of the other children… I will go." With that I sealed my fate and I watched my mother turn to glare at me with discontent. She opened her mouth to argue but shut it quickly and stormed pass me and out the doorway.

"Dear child." Alma said coming to stand in front of me, her face worn and her eyes revealing her sorrow at the decision. "I wish there was another way."

That night, Dundare sent a bird to the closest trading yard. I watched as the black falcon flew into the air, his onyx feathers flexing as the air caught his light body and he circled above. The Egyptians always talk about how their Gods and Goddesses took the embodiment of animals and as I watched the bird circle once more, gaining height, before turning towards the setting sun, I couldn't help but wonder if Ra was watching over me I the form of a graceful raptor such as the one that soon became a speck in the horizon.


End file.
